


Suddenly, That Happened

by VVCaspian



Series: HP Oneshots [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Pansy Slipped Draco An Impulse Potion During Dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 20:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15590241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VVCaspian/pseuds/VVCaspian
Summary: Pansy enjoys meddling in her friend's lives, and Draco really wants to sleep. Only one happens.





	Suddenly, That Happened

Draco burst open Blaise's bed curtains, closed them and cast a Silencing charm, straddled the said Blaise who was dutifully doing his Transfiguration essay, and said- well, more like whispered and demanded- into his ear, " _Make out with me_."

 

In less than two seconds, Draco could feel the heat of Blaise's blush on his lips, which were placed an inch from Blaise's ear. 

 

"You- want me to-to...  _arrogant bastard_."

 

Draco trailed some kisses from the bottom of Blaise's ear, down his jawline, relishing in the sound of Blaise's breath catching. 

 

"Why thank you," he murmured against Blaise's throat.  
  


Blaise's hands came up from somewhere to grasp Draco's hips, and he pulled in such a way that Draco's eyes met with his own, in a way that led their lips to be barely a centimeter apart.

 

Blaise's eyes narrowed. "Okay, fine."

 

The anticipation in Draco's gut intensified as Blaise's left hand came up to tangle in Draco's hair. It started off in tiny gentle pecks, each leaving back a warm giddiness he hadn't felt in a while. Then, they started to linger, kindling a warm fire in his skin, in his neck. Without warning, Blaise kissed him hard, and bit Draco's lip, sending his toes curling in his fuzzy socks. His vocal chords decided to try something as he let out some air, the noise coming out breathy and pitched. Apparently, Blaise liked that. More kisses like that came at Draco, leaving him breathless and then, well, tongue. 

 

Draco's mind short-circuited, and Blaise's tongue ran along the bottom of his lip. He gasped for air, and Blaise gave him no time before sliding his tongue in, sending very interesting, queer sensations through Draco. Blaise's tongue ran over the roof of Draco's mouth, and Draco pulled away, the blush on his cheeks intensifying. 

 

Blaise raised his eyebrow. "I thought you were enjoying that?"

 

Draco stuck out his bottom lip, and mumbled, "Well, that tickled weirdly. It was... weird."

 

Blaise grinned fondly at the blonde, and pulled him into a hug. "Well, was is _good_ weird or  _bad_ weird?"

 

Draco twisted his lips. "Bad weird. I'm very tickli-"

 

Horror dawned on his face.

 

"Blaise.." Draco warned, sucking in his cheeks. The look on Blaise's face said exactly what he thought.

 

Blaise grinned, and started tickling Draco, sending Draco into spasms of laughter and gasps.

 

" _Stop_!" Draco managed to gasp out, the word barely decipherable. Blaise chuckled before pulling Draco close. 

 

"Okay, Draco," Blaise said, grinning into the not gelled hair. 

 

Even the next morning, the smile didn't leave Draco's face.


End file.
